


Teach Me

by rootnshaw



Series: Love Me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Slow Burn, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootnshaw/pseuds/rootnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, the new geography teacher is definitely NOT crushing on Lexa, the history teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> be nice please!! comments are welcomed!!

Clarke had only been working at Polis High for a week. And so far, she was really enjoying it. The students seemed to like her, and not being much older than them herself, she found herself enjoying their company too. 

She got on well with most of the other teachers, her favorites being Miss Reyes from Physics and Miss Blake from P.E., both of whom had welcomed her into their close friendship with warm arms and giant smiles. The headmaster of the School, Jaha, was pretty nice. Maybe too nice. She was sure he was taking something up in that big office of his.

One teacher didn’t like so much was Miss Woods. She was a history teacher, whilst Clarke was geography so they shared the same office, however, they had never communicated. When she was not working away at her keyboard, she would be walking around the school like she owned the place with her chin held high and her hair in a tight bun resting on top of her head. Clarke would hate to have her as a teacher. Or maybe she wouldn’t. She was pretty hot.

Clarke had been in the middle of teaching at their first proper encounter. Well, she was tip-toeing on a table, pointing at a map of the world. The students seemed to find it hilarious when she would climb on desks or run around the class, which she happened to do quite often. Luckily, Jaha hadn’t walked in on her yet.

“Over here is the Sahara desert, it has a low population density. Can anyone tell me why that is?” Clarke asked, as a few hands shot up.

“Miss Griffin! Someone’s coming!” One student called out. They warned her whenever someone was about to come in so she wouldn’t get caught in the midst of her chaotic lessons. This time it was too late.

Clarke watched the door open in dread, which turned to embarrassment when she saw who it was. Miss Woods, the history teacher, walked into the classroom and looked up to Clarke with pure confusion etched onto her face. Quickly it was gone and replaced with her signature aloofness.

After a few moments, she spoke: “I was going to ask for some glue.”

“Yeah, sure,” Clarke mumbled, climbing down from the desk whilst the students sniggered in the background.

She passed the glues to the other teacher.

“Thank you. I’ll bring them back to you by break,” she said with a slight nod of the head, and then walked out of the classroom.

*

Clarke was not disappointed when she didn't see Miss Woods at break time, she was just annoyed. She left the room for mere moments but when she arrived back, the glues were placed neatly on her desk, Miss Woods nowhere in sight. Not disappointed. Annoyed.

Clarke didn’t know why, but Miss Woods bugged her. The way she thought she was better than else. The way she didn’t even wait for Clarke to come back or thank her for the glues. The way she could be so pretentious and boring but still so captivating in the way she moved and spoke. It wasn’t fair. Clarke decided to join Miss Blake and Miss Reyes in the staffroom, they would definitely improve her mood. 

She found them huddled in a corner of the room, excluding everyone else from the conversation, as usual. They were very close, had known each other even before they started working at the school. Clarke often wondered if something more than friendly was going on between them but she never mentioned it. She walked over to them and they opened up to let her join.

“Hey Clarke, what’s up? You look slightly off,” greeted Raven.

“What’s up with Miss Woods?” Clarke asked, getting straight to the point, “She always seems so…”

“Emotionless? Detached?” Octavia suggested. Clarke nodded.

“Ah. Commander Lexa,” Smiled Raven. Octavia chuckled. Clarke furrowed her brow in confusion.

“It’s was Raven calls her,” explained Octavia, “she says she reminds her of a commander in a film she once watched and it just kind of stuck. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? I wouldn’t say that to her face though, not unless you want to die a mysterious death.”

Clarke laughed at her new friends’ imagination, but couldn’t help but agree. Commander Lexa did kind of suit her.

“So why is she like that? Has she always been that way?”

“Yeah, she started the same year as us and she hasn’t really changed since,” Octavia answered.

“Walked around with a stick up her ass since her first day,” Raven added on.

Clarke laughed but stopped abruptly when she saw Miss Woods a few meters away, looking her right in the eye, with a slightly more angry expression than Usual. Shit. She probably heard everything they’d just said. Why was she in the staffroom anyway? She usually spent all of her time in her office. 

Miss Woods walked towards Clarke, her fists tightly clenched together. Clarke was scared she was gonna get punched in the face, but still she stood up when Miss Woods was close.

“Thank you for the glue.” 

She turned on her heel and walked out of the staffroom, her fists no longer clenched.

“What the hell was that about?” Asked Octavia.

“Clarke Griffin, I must applaud you,” said Raven, clapping her hands together making a few people turn around and look at them.

“For what?” 

“In all the time I’ve worked with Lexa Woods, I’ve never seen her thank anyone. You must’ve made quite the impression.”

Clarke thought back to Lexa finding her tip-toeing on the desk. Didn’t seem like the type of this to impress Lexa Woods. Nonetheless, Clarke was pretty flattered.

 

*

The last hour of school passed by quickly because she was teaching one of her favorite classes. After school had finished for the students, she headed for the humanities office and sat at her computer, marking work and planning lessons.

“Hey, Clarke,” she turned her chair around to find a smiling face at the door of the office.

“Niylah,” She smiled, “How can I be of assistance?” 

Niylah was the school’s secretary and her and Clarke had become quite close friends over the past week. She would often come to the Humanities office with ridiculous excuses and Clarke suspected she came specifically see her. One time she said she needed help with a trivia app on her phone and so Clarke had to teach her the capital of Germany. Not that she really minded though, Niylah was a nice person and she made Clarke smile with every conversation they had.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out for…an early dinner. Nothing formal, there’s a nice café down the road which I’m sure you’d love,” she suggested.

Clarke was surprised by Niylah’s suggestion, she usually wasn’t so upfront about things.

She contemplated for a moment, then a “sure, let me just turn this off,” slipped out of her mouth.

*

The ‘café’ Niylah had mentioned was more of a diner. A nice one. It had a 50s theme: red leather booths, a black and white checkered floor and hints of light blue scattered around the room. They shared a friendly conversation which quickly fell to silence once the food arrived.

Whilst taking a large bite of her over-sized burger, she looked up, and was surprised -to say the least- to see a familiar face. She swallowed her bite in one gulp and couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of Lexa sitting at the stools, waiting to be served.

She had on a black leather jacket and black jeans. Her hair was out for the first time since Clarke had met her and it fell in long waves over her shoulders and down her back. Clarke couldn’t believe it was the same person, she had gone from button ups and blouses to full on biker chick. And Clarke loved the new look. 

Clarke contemplated calling her over, Lexa wasn’t facing towards Clarke so she probably hadn't seen her, but thought that she’d better not, when her thoughts were interrupted.

“Lexa! Lexa Woods!” Niylah called, waving her hand in Lexa’s direction.

Lexa turned around at the sound of her name, she looked to Niylah with a neutral expression then spotted Clarke sitting opposite. Her eyebrows raised with surprise for a short moment then her face fell, looking almost annoyed. Her eyes flicked between the two young women for a couple more moments before her food arrived, the waiter announcing with with a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to collect her food, jumped down from her stool and walked out of the diner without turning back. 

Niylah just shrugged and laughed, “she’s always like that.”

The rest of the meal continued as normal but Clarke couldn’t keep her mind off of Lexa in the leather jacket. Niylah probably noticed that Clarke was distracted but din’t say anything which Clarke was grateful for. 

When they went to say goodbye, Clarke was worried that Niylah would try to kiss her, getting completely the wrong idea. Luckily, she just pulled her into a hug. An incredibly tight hug.

 

When she arrived home, the first thing she did was check her phone. She had 27 new notifications. They were all from a group chat containing her, Octavia and Raven. She texted them both a greeting.

Raven: heyyy griffin

Octavia: Hi Clarke

Raven: how was ur date with niylah?

Clarkes eyes widened at this, she hadn’t even told anyone she was going out with Niylah. As if reading her mind, Raven wrote:

Raven: me and o saw u guys leaving together lol. sneaky.

Clarke: it wasn’t a date

Raven: o yeah. forgot u only have eyes for the commander haha.

Clarke almost dropped her phone at this, utterly shocked. Raven might have seen her leave the school but surely she couldn’t read her mind. Not that she even had a thing for Lexa anyway.

Octavia: Raven!!!!  
Clarke: lol no. she’s so pretentious. why do you think that anyway?

Raven responded only with a smirking emoji. Raven was so wrong. Clarke was NOT crushing on Lexa.


End file.
